dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Uub
Uub (ウーブ Ūbu) is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z based on the Dragon Ball manga by Akira Toriyama. He also appears Dragon Ball GT by Toei Doga and in Toriyama's self-parody manga, Neko Majin Z. He is an Earthling, and due to being the positive reincarnate of the completely evil Kid Boo, his name is a result of reversing "Oob". Uub's seiyū is provided by Megumi Urawa and Atsushi Kisaichi in the Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, respectively. In the FUNimation dubs of both series, he is voiced by Sean Teague. In the Tagalog, Cebuano & Hiligaynon version, he was voiced by Jefferson Utanes. Dragon Ball Z Post-Kid Buu Saga As a young boy at the age of ten, Uub is first seen at the 28thth World Martial Arts Tournament which takes place ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu. It is revealed here by Goku that Uub is actually the reincarnated human form of Kid Buu, who was born thanks to the wish made by Goku just before he defeated Kid Buu. *'Note:' Kid Buu was likely way too dangerous to be allowed to exist in otherworld (in HFIL) as Kid Buu was pure evil, had an insatiable appetite for destruction and more importantly had the ability to teleport accross dimensions. So it is likely that King Yemma hearing Goku's wish, had him reincarnated into a human. Uub, actuality, had good intentions of entering the World Tournament; his plan was merely to attempt to win the prize money of 10,000,000 zenie in order to feed his poor village. Being the strongest from his village, Uub then realises that there maybe people in the world who are even stronger than him. With this, Uub loses hope, and becomes even more nervous when taunted by Nok. After the draw, Uub is set to challenge Goku in the first round, but is nervous and even flinches when Goku takes a step toward him. During combat with Goku, he regains his confidence and power, after Goku purposely provokes him. Uub's power increases to a point of being on par with Goku's, although during the fight Goku never goes Super Sayian. After Goku and Uub's match Goku, apologizes then offers to train Uub. At first Uub is worried about the prize money but Goku says he'll have Hercule give Uub the money he needs. They both then head to Uub's village to train. Dragon Ball GT Ten years after the 28th World Tournament, Uub is now a 20 year old adult and is seen training with Goku on Kami's Lookout. Having their immense battle indoors (since the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was destroyed). The battle ends, and Goku tells Uub he is done with his training. Uub shakes Goku's hand goodbye, and flies off, back to his village. Uub's appearance is now different because of the ten years of training. He now wears a gi much like the one Goku wore when they first met. He's also much more filled out because of the long time training, having a very muscular body shape instead of the skinny one he had during Dragon Ball Z. Baby Saga When the Earth is attacked by the Tsufurujin parasite known as Baby, all of the Earhlings are controlled by Baby's powers and become his followers. Gohan and Videl, whom are possessed by Baby, confront Pan in order to make her Baby's servant. She is rescued by Uub, who confronts the two and stops them from harming Pan. Seeing that Goku, his trainer and friend, has been slain at Baby Vegeta's hands (Goku was teleported to Supreme Kai's Planet, but was presumed killed), Uub faces off against Baby, but Baby easily dominates Uub and pounds him. Now down, Uub can do nothing but watch Baby prepare to finish him off with the same attack he used on Goku: the Revenge Death Ball. Until he is saved by Fat Majin Buu. Uub then fuses with Fat Majin Buu and becomes Majuub but later on gets eaten by Baby Vegeta. Super 17 Saga Majuub appears in this saga while fighting in a World Tournament under the disguise of Papayaman. Making it to the finals, Majuub is prepared to beat Hercule and become the new world champion until Majin Buu telepathically asks him to throw the fight, so that Hercule will still be world champion and the people's hopes will remain high. Majuub pretends to lose to Hercule, but unlike Android 18, Majuub doesn't ask for anything in return. When the evil Super 17 appears, Majuub goes into action and begins to fight off some of the dead villains, such as Saibamen and General Rilldo who returns from Hell. He then fights Super 17 aside Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan, until he is defeated by the ultimate android. Shadow Dragon Saga In the battle against Omega Shenron, after Super Saiyan 4 Goku is defeated by the Shadow Dragon, Majuub intervenes along with Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Pan. Due to being no match for the superpowered Shadow Dragon, Majuub is solely able to stall Omega Shenron for a little while in order for Goku to be able to reach Super Saiyan 4 once again. Unfortunately, Majuub is only able to hold Omega Shenron in a half-nelson for a few seconds until he is blasted in the face and knocked out by the Shadow Dragon. But Majuub quickly recovers with the resillience inherited from his fusee, though his ki was greatly weakened by his encounter with Omega. He wakes up just in time to witness Goku and Vegeta perform a Super Saiyan 4 fusion and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Impressed by the technique, Majuub volunteers to fuse with anyone available (Trunks, Gohan, Goten, etc.), but Gohan explains to Majuub that it requires several hours of practice and that their power levels must be equal, and Majuub was not at his peak, due to Omega Shenron's attack. Majuub then watches the battle against Omega Shenron on the sidelines. Eventually, Majuub is of little help in the climatic showdown, merely helping getting Chi-Chi to safety when the remaining Saiyans decide to avenge Goku. Presumably if Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta failed, Majuub would've been the only hope left of taking down the final dragon. However, due to Goku's miraculous and very ambiguous survival of the Minus Power Ball, a universal Spirit Bomb was formed that was powerful enough to keep Goku steady to finish off the last of the dark Dragons. While Majuub didn't contribute energy to the attack, he did bear witness to the climax of the battle. After Goku's departure with Shenron, Majuub bids farewell to his friends and returns to his village. It is likely that since Goku is gone, he will continue training extra hard, in order to defend the Earth again, if it is in danger. Abilities ;Kiai :Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. ;Fusion (permanent) :Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu (Mr. Buu) and Uub use this technique and fuse permanently into a stronger version of Uub (Majuub). ;Kamehameha :Taught to Uub by Goku and learned by Mr. Buu after witnessing Goku perform it, the combination of Uub's and Majin Buu's Kamehameha make Majuub's Kamehameha one of his most powerful attacks (as it is for most characters in the series). ;Chocolate Beam :This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an Antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from Antenna, Majuub fires the beam from his fingertip. ;Change Kamehameha :A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. ;Bukujutsu :The ability to fly using one's ki to do so called sky dancing in the anime. Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training. Most Z Warriors possess this skill.. Category:Z Fighters Category:Humans Category:Tournament Fighters